Apparences
by KuraraNorton
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, professeur de philosophie renommé, accepte un jour de donner des cours particuliers à Sasuke Uchiha, élève têtu et insolent. Alors qu'une vague de meurtre terrorise la région, Sasuke va brusquement s'amméliorer en philo, au point de devenir le meilleur élève de la classe. Un changement un peu trop brutal qui va plonger notre beau professeur dans le doute.


APPARENCES

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se bousculaient dans les couloirs, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés d'aller en cours.

Une nouvelle année commençait.

Seul dans sa salle de classe, assis sur son bureau, la tête dans ses mains, Kakashi Hatake profitait du peu de calme qui lui restait avant l'arrivée de la tempête. Trente ans à peine et il avait déjà envie de prendre sa retraite. Non pas parce qu'il détestait son métier, mais parce qu'il était plus qu'épuisant. De plus, étant professeur de philosophie, il était difficile de captiver les élèves sur les plus grands philosophes de l'histoire.

Cette année allait être longue.

Les élèves entrèrent, non sans bruits, et prirent place. Kakashi se leva, considéra ses élèves un instant avant d'écrire son nom au tableau.

Je suis le professeur Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi pour les intimes...mais vous n'êtes pas des intimes.

Il y eu quelques rires. D'autres se demandaient pourquoi leur professeur portait un masque.

Je suis votre professeur de philosophie.

Beaugoss pour un prof de philo ! chuchota une jeune fille blonde à son amie à la chevelure rose, celle ci gloussa.

Le cours commença sans encombre. Les élèvent semblaient attentifs et réceptifs, il y avait même de bonnes bases. Le professeur n'était pas mécontent de cette classe.

Et c'est par cette allitération que l'auteur a voulu nous montrer toute l'injustice de...

Le professeur masqué se racla la gorge. Tout les élèves regardèrent en direction du regard de Kakashi. Au fond de la salle, renversé sur sa chaise, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire ébène regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif et désintéressé.

Monsieur Uchiha. Sans rien bouger d'autre que ses yeux, le jeune homme posa son regard sur son professeur.

J'vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda Kakashi sur un ton ironique.

Le brun souri légèrement.

Si un peu.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il en avait plus que marre de ce genre d'élèves immatures.

Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir, n'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas une grosse perte.

Le jeune Uchiha perdit son sourire et se redressa. Il reposa sa tête dans sa main l'air tout aussi désintéressé.

Nan c'est bon.

Le professeur le scruta un moment avant de reprendre son cours.

oOoOo

Hum, monsieur Nara, c'est excellent : 18,5. Continuez ainsi. Oh, et j'aimerai un peu plus de participation de votre part, ce serai dommage de ne pas profiter de votre intelligence.

Hum.

Voilà un mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Certains avaient pris conscience de l'importance du travail acharné et s'étaient beaucoup améliorés. Tout compte fait, l'année n'allait peut être pas être si longue. L'homme masqué continua de distribuer les évaluations.

Mademoiselle Huyga : 15,5. Très bien. Vous avez quelques difficultés à vous exprimer et à tourner vos phrases mais l'idée est là, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

M...merci, professeur..., répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Monsieur Hatake se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la classe. Il considéra la dernière copie qu'il avait entre les mains, l'air navré.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête, ne laissant seulement paraître de l'impassibilité sur son visage.

3,5. C'est lamentable, Uchiha. Il va falloir vous mettre au boulot. Et arrêter de rêver en cours. Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ici.

Si vous êtes incapable de m'aider à m'améliorer, je ne vois ce que vous faites ici non plus, professeur.

C'est alors qu'un silence de plomb domina les lieux. Les élèves attendaient l'issue de cette bataille de répliques cinglantes. D'un coup, Kakashi Hatake s'appuya brusquement sur le bureau de son élève le plus têtu, ce qui a eu le don d'en faire sursauter plus d'un. Sasuke, nullement intimidé, soutenait son regard, provoquant volontairement son professeur de philosophie.

Uchiha, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

L'homme masqué se redressa comme si rien n'était et repris son cours dans le plus grand des calmes.


End file.
